The present invention relates to ski binding apparatus in general and, more specifically, to a ski boot locating apparatus for centering a ski boot in a ski binding of the type designed for releasably securing the ski boot to the ski rearward of the toe and forward of the rear of the heel of the ski boot as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,040, 3,606,370, 3,891,227 and 4,063,752.
In each of the above patents there is disclosed and described separable ski and boot mounted members. The members are provided for releasably securing the ski boot to a ski rearward of the toe and forward of the rear of the heel of a ski boot. In each of the embodiments thereof the ski and boot mounted members comprise a pair of side clamping members and a curved plate member. In one embodiment, the side clamping members are movable and mounted on a ski. The plate member is a rigid member with curved lateral edges and is mounted to the sole of the ski boot. In another embodiment, the movable clamping members are formed as plate-like clamping members with curved lateral edges and means for mounting the members on the sole of the ski boot. The ski mounted member comprises nonmovable upstanding members with inwardly facing protuberances for engaging the movable plate-like clamping members.
When inserting a conventional ski boot in any of the above described bindings, it is necessary to center the ski boot and its clamping members between the ski-mounted clamping members; but frequently this is difficult.
Conventional ski boots are generally constructed with a relatively wide lower shell with portions thereof in the vicinity of the clamping members overhanging the soles thereof. Without a clear view of the clamping members by the skier because of the width and overhanging construction of the typical ski boot shell, centering of the boot mounted clamping members between the ski mounted clamping members is often difficult. Frequently, to obtain a better view of the clamping members, a skier rolls the ski boot about the longitudinal axis thereof. This tends to remove the boot mounted clamping members from between the ski mounted clamping members. For these reasons, it is found to be particularly difficult to center the boot mounted clamping members between the ski mounted clamping members in deep snow, on icy surfaces and on steep slopes.